


Invitation to Erebor Hall

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that, despite having a wardrobe full of clothes, when it comes to a particular occasion, there is absolutely nothing to wear.In which Bilbo debates about waistcoats, Thorin Durin remains silent when he should speak, and Lady Dis Cathcart is a gracious hostess.





	1. Tea at Erebor Hall

It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that, despite having a wardrobe full of clothes, when it comes to a particular occasion, there is absolutely nothing to wear.

It was a situation Bilbo Baggins had just discovered. He had a whole row of waistcoats hanging in his wardrobe, but, having been invited to Sunday afternoon tea by Thorin Durin, the new owner of Erebor Hall, he had already considered and discarded at least half the garments.

He had thought of wearing his favourite waistcoat, but with Durin’s sister, Lady Dis Cathcart, still in mourning for her husband, this might have been considered too bright. He had a new black waistcoat, but Durin himself was no longer in mourning, so that was not appropriate either. He had a beautiful blue-grey waistcoat, which matched the colour of Durin’s eyes, but, on second thoughts, that would be extremely embarrassing if one of Durin’s nephews happened to comment on it.

In the end, Bilbo settled on a waistcoat of mottled greens and browns, with the occasional yellow to give a hint of spring flowers amongst the greenery. He dressed carefully and gave a considered look at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Pip, his servant, was waiting for him. “Your horse is tacked up ready for you, Mr Baggins. Will you walk down to him, or shall I run and bring him back?”

The horse was stabled with a neighbour. Bilbo saw no point in keeping his own stables when he rode only infrequently, but he appreciated the convenience of having his own horse on occasion. His neighbour was happy to have an extra horse within his own stables, and so they had come to an amicable arrangement. Bilbo would normally walk down the road to collect his horse, but this time, there was the risk he would run into his cousin, Lobelia, who would demand to know where he was going, a question he had no wish to answer, so he sent Pip to bring the horse down to him.

This decision proved fully justified when, just as he was about to turn onto the road which led to Erebor Hall, Lobelia hailed him.

“Ah, dear cousin,” Lobelia called. “Where are you off to this beautiful afternoon and wearing such a fine waistcoat?”

“Good afternoon, Lobelia,” Bilbo replied. “It is indeed a beautiful day. I’m sorry I can’t stop at the moment.”

He kicked his horse into a trot and departed, sensing, if not actually hearing, Lobelia’s “Well, really!”

The ride to Erebor Hall was a pleasant one. Ordinarily, Bilbo would have passed the time observing the flowers in the hedgerows, but this afternoon he found his mind rather too occupied with the owner of the eyes which matched the waistcoat he had regretfully not chosen. He mentally chided himself and determinedly recited the species of tree he passed to provide some distraction. It is to be hoped his horse was edified by the words, because Bilbo certainly wasn’t.

When Bilbo arrived at the gates of Erebor Hall, he brought his horse back to a slow walk. Now he had arrived, he felt a certain reluctance to meet the man he’d spent most of the journey thinking about. He was halfway up the main drive when he was greeted by the two boys.

“Mr Boggins,” the smaller one called.

“It’s Baggins, silly,” the older replied. “Uncle told us to come and show you where to stable your horse.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Bilbo replied.

The two boys trotted off, and Bilbo followed them under an archway into the stable yard, where a groom came forward to take the reins whilst Bilbo dismounted.

“Your horse is much smaller than uncle’s,” the younger boy said.

“That is because your uncle is taller than me,” Bilbo replied with a smile.

The older boy pulled himself up as tall as he could. “I’m sure I could ride your horse,” he announced.

“I’m sure you could, Master Fili,” the groom said with a grin, “But Mr Baggins is a very calm rider and does not disturb his beast. You, however, cannot sit still in the saddle and are better off with a smaller pony where you do not have so far to fall when you come off.”

The groom touched his cap and said to Bilbo, “We’ll untack and rub her down for you, and then, if you send word five minutes before you wish to leave, we’ll have her ready again.”

“Thank you very much,” Bilbo replied and turned to the boys.

“This way,” the younger one said.

“No, Master Kili,” the groom said hurriedly. “That’s the family entrance. You need to take Mr Baggins to the main door.”

“Oh!”

The older boy, the one the groom had referred to as Master Fili, gave a little bow and said, “Come this way, please.”

Once again, Bilbo followed the two boys to the front door. Fili tried to open it, but it was too heavy for him. Bilbo wondered whether he should offer to help, but it felt wrong to be letting himself in, especially when he’d never been before. The three of them stood on the doorstep and shuffled awkwardly, Bilbo feeling very embarrassed. 

Suddenly the door opened, and the butler said, “Do come in, Mr Baggins,”

Bilbo walked inside, and the two boys shot passed him to their uncle, who was watching from the back of the large entrance hall.

“We couldn’t get in Uncle Thorin,” Kili said.

“You could have rung the doorbell,” Durin replied.

“I’m afraid that was my fault,” Bilbo said. “I didn’t think of it.”

“No matter,” Durin said. “Shall we go into the drawing room? Tea will be served shortly.”

He led the way into the drawing room, where Lady Dis rose to greet him. “Mr Baggins, we are delighted you could join us this afternoon. Do please take a seat.”

Bilbo sat down, and Durin came over and took the chair next to his. Bilbo looked round, but there was no sign of the boys.

Lady Dis saw his glance, and said, “My brother does not allow my sons to eat in here.”

“If I wanted to share my tea with monkeys, then I would hire some,” Durin replied.

Bilbo was shocked at this since he had gained the impression the boys were fond of their uncle.

“Do not concern yourself, Mr Baggins,” Lady Dis said. “Their tutor has arranged for them to have a picnic on the lawn.”

Bilbo thought Durin was about to say something else, but at that moment, there was a knock on the door, and the maid and footman brought the tea things in.

As they ate, Lady Dis asked Bilbo various questions about the location, the attractions and social events in the vicinity. Bilbo did his best to answer although he found it challenging to recall many social events since he wasn’t in the habit of participating himself. He did, however, describe the delights of the countryside with much enthusiasm. During this discussion, he noticed Durin remained silent, apparently concentrating on his food.

When they had finished, and everything had been cleared away, Lady Dis said, “I shall look forward to joining the social round this summer, and then we shall be able to host a ball in the autumn.” Durin snorted. “Take no notice of my brother. He has no time for social activities and participates in as few as he can get away with. I suspect you may be of a similar view.”

Bilbo attempted to deny the fact, although he felt his words sounded unconvincing.

“And in the meantime,” Lady Dis continued, “Your descriptions of the countryside are charming. Perhaps you could escort my sons and their tutor to the nearby valley one afternoon. I would take it as a great favour if you would agree to do so.”

“I would be delighted to, Lady Dis,” Bilbo said with a smile. “However, the valley is only accessible on horseback.”

“They both have sure-footed ponies,” Durin said. “Which are quite capable of looking after themselves. And the groom can come with you to look after the boys.”

“In which case it would be a great pleasure for me to do so.”

“I don’t suppose you would be free one afternoon this week? I realise this is rather forward of me,” Lady Dis said.

“Would Wednesday afternoon be suitable?”

Lady Dis’ looked disappointed, and Bilbo, who was looking forward to showing the two boys one of his favourite spots, hoped he hadn’t been too forward in his turn.

“We shall be holding a little supper for some of our new neighbours on Wednesday, and I’d rather hoped you would be able to come,” Lady Dis said.

“That’s most kind of you, and I would be delighted to accept. In which case, would Thursday afternoon suit you for the boys’ outing?”

“That would be perfect. Thank you so much, Mr Baggins.”

“I shall look forward to both supper and to riding out with your sons. And now, I fear I must take my leave.”

They all stood up, and Durin opened a window, leant out and called, “Fili, go and ask the groom to bring Mr Baggins’ horse round for him.”

Bilbo tried to hide his smile and Dis said, “Really, Thorin, do try to remember we have a guest and behave accordingly.”

Durin turned to his sister and smirked before facing Bilbo and winking at him. “Until Wednesday, Baggins.”

Bilbo rode home with his mind in a whirl. His new neighbour was an extremely attractive man, and he was looking forward to seeing him again at the supper on the Wednesday. But he couldn’t make the man out. He had been extremely taciturn that afternoon, saying less than would be expected in polite company, less even than Bilbo would have said had the positions been reversed. And yet, he had most definitely winked at him. 

That, however, was a problem for another day. Bilbo’s more immediate concerns were, firstly, how long it would take Lobelia to learn where he had been that afternoon and, secondly, which waistcoat he should choose for the supper invitation. The latter would require more consideration than the former.


	2. Supper at Erebor Hall

Somehow, it transpired that Lobelia didn’t know Bilbo had been to tea at Erebor Hall. However, it didn’t prevent her from dropping by on the Monday afternoon, timing her visit so he felt obliged to offer her some tea and a few dainty fancies. 

They had barely sat down on either side of the tea table when Lobelia said, “I really cannot understand some people. How can they invite the Gamgees, who barely qualify as polite society, to supper and fail to invite me?”

Bilbo shook his head. “Who has invited the Gamgees to supper, and why shouldn’t they?”

“Mr Durin and Lady Dis Cathcart, of course. There are proprieties to be observed. One should begin by inviting the more suitable members of our community and only then others when numbers need to be made up. Of course, it would not be of interest to you. Indeed, you are the sort who would invite the Gamgees, so I don’t know why I am even telling you of this.”

“I am sorry you feel like that, Lobelia, although I cannot agree with you as to your assessment of the Gamgees.”

“You wouldn’t!” Lobelia exclaimed. “I don’t know why I came to see you. I shall leave now and find some more conducive company.”

Once Lobelia had departed, Bilbo shook his head. He was relieved she hadn’t thought to ask whether he had an invitation; that could have led to a very awkward conversation. He was pleased to hear Hamfast and Bel Gamgee would be at the supper. Although relative newcomers to Hobbiton (and thus failing Lobelia’s first condition for being members of polite society: ancestors who could be traced back through several generations), the Gamgees were great supporters of both the church and other local institutions, and, in Bilbo’s opinion, just the sort of people who Durin would be interested to meet.

If it had taken Bilbo some time to select the correct waistcoat for his tea invitation, it took him considerably longer to settle on what to wear for supper. Formal, but not too formal, of course. Once more, he was drawn to the blue-grey waistcoat, and once again, he discarded it as being too obviously a tribute to his host. In the end, he went to bed unsatisfied on Tuesday night, having failed to make a decision.

The following morning saw him back staring at his wardrobe. He wondered whether he ought to consult someone for their opinion, but there wasn’t really anyone he could ask. Lobelia would have been delighted to offer her assistance, but apart from not wishing her to know anything, Bilbo didn’t trust her judgement. Finally, he settled for a dark green waistcoat with a narrow stripe. He was sure there would be others present who would be attempting to outdo each other with the flamboyance of their waistcoats, and he suspected he might appeal to Durin more by choosing something subtle.

The day seemed to drag on and Bilbo must have checked the time on his pocket watch at least every quarter of an hour until finally it was time for him to dress. He wondered whether he should again ask Pip to fetch his horse but decided twice in one week would only arouse Lobelia’s interest. Whereas if he were to walk down to where his horse was stabled, Lobelia would be far more likely to be observing others who were going to Erebor Hall and take no notice of him.

This time, Bilbo didn’t even pretend to be looking at the countryside as he rode along. Instead, he spent his time thinking of interesting things to tell Durin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to monopolise Durin’s attention, but he felt he could at least make a few mentions which would impress his host.

When he arrived at the hall, his horse was collected by a stable hand, and the front door was opened as soon as he approached it. Inside, he saw Lady Dis welcoming the guests but could see no sign of Durin.

“Mr Baggins,” Lady Dis said, “I’m so glad you are able to join us tonight. I’m afraid my brother was called away yesterday on business. He had hoped to be back in time for supper, but it appears he must have been delayed.”

Bilbo bowed and smiled at Lady Dis. He hoped she wouldn’t spot any signs of disappointment in his eyes. He said, “Thank you, I’m delighted to be here.” 

It wasn’t long before the gong was sounded to announce that everything was ready. Two of the other gentlemen present instantly offered Lady Dis their arm to escort her into supper, but Bilbo caught sight of her glance and instantly went over to her.

“May I have the honour, Lady Dis?” he asked, proffering his own arm. She took it and they led the way into the dining room. 

Dinner was pleasant enough. The two gentlemen who had offered to escort Lady Dis into supper dominated the conversation, both clearly trying to outdo the other.

Bilbo had taken a seat at the other end of the table and found himself next to Bel Gamgee. 

Partway through the meal, Bel turned to him and said quietly, “The poor lady is not yet fully out of mourning and already they are both trying to press their suit on her.”

“I’m afraid so little happens in our town that when something new occurs the residents behave like hunters out on the first day of the new season with no thought for the long term.”

“Then let us hope they fall and render themselves unconscious before the season gets fully underway.”

Bilbo tried to look scandalised at the comment but found himself too much in agreement with it.

They had reached the dessert when there was the sound of a small commotion in the main hallway and shortly afterwards Durin, still wearing his riding cloak, strode into the dining room.

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Durin acknowledged the company.

Bilbo felt his heart flutter at the sight of the man, looking so purposeful, and even dashing, in his cloak and boots. Glancing round at the other diners, he suspected many of the ladies present shared his view, even Bel Gamgee, who he knew to be very happily married. Lady Dis’ potential suitors, however, looked somewhat resentful at Durin’s arrival.

“Brother,” Lady Dis said. “It is lovely to see you. Shall I ask Trubshaw to have a meal set up for you in library?”

“I ate before I left London, but I will, if I may, join you all for dessert.”

“Of course, we’ll have a place set for you. But do go and remove your cloak and muddy boots!”

Durin departed and returned a few minutes later. Bilbo stood to offer Durin the place he had taken, but Durin insisted he would sit next to him and the footman quickly arranged it.

The meal recommenced, and the two gentlemen at the far end resumed their discussions, albeit slightly more circumspectly than before.

Durin leaned towards Bilbo and said, “Who are the two peacocks who are determinedly displaying their tails?”

Bilbo told him and added, “I trust they have not distressed your sister too much.”

During laughed. “Oh, Dis is made of sterner stuff than to be upset by a few fine feathers. However, I shall make sure to have a quiet word with them at a suitable juncture.”

The meal came to an end, and the ladies withdrew. The gentlemen passed the port, and shortly afterwards, Durin said, “I trust none of you will object if we do not prolong this evening. It has been a delight to begin to know you, and I look forward to getting to know some of you better. However, it has been a long day for me, and I suspect my sister is feeling a little weary too,” at this point Bilbo noticed Durin glare at the two men, “since I was unable to be with her for most of the evening.”

There was a general mutter of understanding with a few notable exceptions, and then Hamfast Gamgee replied saying, “We all fully appreciate the situation. It has been a pleasure meeting you, sir, and we look forward to continuing our acquaintance with you.”

Bilbo, who felt he would have been happy to spend many more hours in Durin’s company, nodded along with the rest. He could see in Durin’s eyes, that he was not exaggerating his tiredness.

The men stood and it was not long before everyone was making their formal farewells in the main hall. Bilbo was the last to depart. He would have happily slipped out amongst the first, but somehow, that hadn’t happened. Lady Dis smiled at him and said, “Thank you so much for coming this evening, it meant a lot to me to be able to look up and have you return my smile. And we look forward to seeing you tomorrow afternoon. The boys are very excited.”

“It was entirely my pleasure, Lady Dis.”

Durin shook his hand warmly. “Until tomorrow,” he said. Bilbo felt a thrill of warmth run through him.

Bilbo rode home safely although he was hardly aware of the journey. When Pip asked him if he had had a pleasant evening, he scarcely prevented himself from grinning and saying, “It was wonderful.” Nevertheless, he managed and replied instead, “It was a very pleasant evening indeed.”


	3. Riding Out From Erebor Hall

The following afternoon Bilbo once more set out for Erebor Hall. Although he was hoping to see Durin and have the opportunity to exchange a few words, he wasn’t expecting to spend much time with him and therefore concentrated his thoughts on what he would tell the two boys as they rode to the valley. He was keen to interest them in the flowers and trees they passed without boring them with too much detail.

When he arrived at the hall, he found the groom and the stable hand waiting for him. The stable hand was holding two ponies both of which were standing placidly. The groom was mounted on a cob and was holding the reins of what looked to Bilbo like a fine hunter. He presumed the boys’ tutor would be coming with them although the horse looked far too good for a tutor.

Bilbo was therefore somewhat surprised when Durin appeared with the two boys. He watched as they both mounted their ponies and then came over and accepted the reins of the hunter from the groom.

“Good afternoon,” Durin said. “It is a beautiful afternoon so I thought I would allow the boys’ tutor to have a break from his charges and accompany them myself. I trust this will not cause you any difficulties.”

“Of course not,” Bilbo replied. “I shall be delighted.” 

“Would you like to lead the way? I shall ride with you, and the boys can follow us. Stebbings, you can bring up the rear and retrieve any fallers. Call out if you have a problem.”

“Yes, sir!” Stebbings replied, and they set off.

It was a route Bilbo knew well, and he should have been able to provide an interesting commentary as they rode along it. Indeed, that was what he had mentally prepared for the two boys. But now his mind had gone completely blank. He feared that were Durin to ask him what even the most commonplace flower was called, he would be unable to say whether it was a buttercup or a daisy.

Fortunately, they were forced to ride in single file to begin with, and then, as the path widened out, Durin drew level with him.

Bilbo felt he ought to say something and, despairing of anything profound to say, resorted to the type of comment which was quite acceptable in polite conversation and which he rarely bothered using. “I trust you were able to conclude your business in town to your satisfaction.”

During chuckled slightly and said, “Did my sister not say anything other than that I was away on business?”

“No, she simply said you had been called away.”

“I presume there were others within hearing at the time.”

Bilbo felt rather puzzled by the turn of the conversation. “Yes, there were.”

“I suspect she would have said more had you spoken to her alone. I had been due to go up to town today, but I deliberately re-arranged it so I could avail myself of the opportunity to ride with you.”

“Oh!” Bilbo was now completely lost for words, and he felt his face redden.

“I trust that you do not object.”

“No, no, indeed. I’m delighted you are here. It’s just, um, well …”

Bilbo was still struggling to marshal his thoughts when Durin said, “Oh! That is beautiful. I can see why you like to ride this way.”

Before them the countryside had opened out, so that they were looking down into the valley. There was a flower-covered meadow which ended in a stream. It was one of Bilbo’s favourite spots, and, although he liked seeing it in all the seasons, he had always thought it was at its prettiest in late spring.

Their pleasure in observing the view was interrupted by the chatter of the two boys who had caught up with them.

Durin turned and said, “I suggest we dismount here. Stebbings could you unpack the picnic for the boys whilst Mr Baggins and I take a turn down to the stream?”

“Can we come too, Uncle?” asked Fili.

“No,” Durin replied sternly. Then he smiled. “One or other of you is bound to fall in, there is no dry clothing, your mother would not be happy, and Stebbings does not want a soaking wet rider on one of his good saddles.”

“Shall I put aside some of the picnic for you, sir?” Stebbings asked.

“No, the boys can eat what they want. Mr Baggins and I will take tea on our return to the hall.”

“Very good, sir.”

With the boys distracted by the unpacking of the picnic, Bilbo and Durin walked down to the stream. They followed it a little way and were soon out of sight of the others.

“Do you come down here often?” Durin asked.

Bilbo thought for a moment. “Perhaps not as often as I would like. There are times when I go for three or four weeks without a visit, but it is always beautiful when I do manage to come. It has such a peaceful aspect.”

“I can understand that. It is the perfect place to come to escape the concerns of the world. I should like to return here myself in the future although perhaps you would prefer it if I did not disturb your tranquillity.”

“You could never disturb my tranquillity,” Bilbo replied.

Thorin gave a laugh and then looked slightly guilty since he had disturbed a blackbird which had been sitting in one of the trees. “I’m not sure all the fauna would agree with you about that,” he said.

“I did not claim it was noiseless,” Bilbo said. “If you listen, you will hear birdsong, the sound of the stream babbling along, and the wind blowing the leaves of the trees and bushes, and laughter is as natural as any of those things.”

“You flatter me.”

Bilbo felt Thorin looking slightly curiously at him. He decided to risk a question. “Did you have something you wished to ask me?”

“Yes. At dinner last night, when the peacocks were attempting to impress my sister, why did you play no part in their display?”

“If I were to have an interest in your sister, I trust I would not be so crass as to impose myself on her. She has not been widowed that long, and clearly was deeply in love with her husband for she wears his miniature around her neck. She is a lady who deserves respect before anything else.”

“You say ‘If I were to have an interest’. Do you not think my sister worthy of your attention?”

“I think your sister is extremely worthy and she has all my respect. I am not, however, seeking a wife.”

“Indeed. Have you been jilted in love and vowed not to love another, or is there another reason?”

Bilbo looked into Durin’s eyes and sensed an emotion he himself felt. He was trying to frame his answer to the question when Durin leaned towards him, his lips slightly parted. His decision made, Bilbo said, “I believe, sir, you may be able to guess at my answer.”

“Is it this?” Thorin said. He kissed Bilbo lightly and Bilbo responded happily.

Then Durin broke away.

“Oh!” Bilbo’s mind whirled.

“I think it would be wise if we do not prolong our contact,” Durin said. “There is too great a risk of the boys finishing their picnic and coming to look for us.”

“Of course.” Bilbo’s brain fully understood; his heart wasn’t as convinced. 

At that moment, they heard the sound of the two boys’ chatter, followed by a yell and a wail.

“It’s all right, Stebbings, we’re here,” Durin called out.

Bilbo followed Durin around the bushes which had hidden them to find Kili sitting on the ground rubbing his arm which he had grazed on a fallen branch.

“What happened?” Durin asked.

“There was a hole,” Kili said. He pointed slightly up the slope.

Bilbo went to have a look. “Yes, it looks like it was made by a small animal. You must have caught your foot in it.”

“Up you get,” Durin said. 

“But my arm.” Kili held his arm up piteously.

“You have another one,” Durin replied.

Bilbo glanced at him. He was still finding it hard to reconcile the apparent hardness Durin sometimes showed with the loving uncle he normally was.

“But, uncle …”

“Of course, if it’s really a problem then we’ll have to ask Stebbings to put your pony on a lead rope.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Turning to his brother, Kili yelled, “Last one back is a rotten snake.”

“And with any luck he will manage to stay on his feet this time,” Durin said with a grin. He turned to Bilbo. “Once you’ve been around them for a while, you’ll come to realise that Kili makes a lot of noise when he wants attention. It’s when they go quiet that you should worry.”

Bilbo laughed and then realised what Durin had said. “I shall bear this in mind for if I do spend much time with them.”

“Ah, I had been planning to ask something of you when we returned to the hall. But perhaps it would be better if I make the request as we ride back, which will give you the opportunity to think it over and give me an answer over tea.”

Bilbo tried to guess what Durin’s request might be. Clearly it couldn’t be anything related to the kiss since both Stebbings and the boys would be in earshot as they rode. He was forced to curtail his impatience while they all mounted and set off.

Then Thorin said, “My business interests will continue to require my presence in town for two or three days every week. I would appreciate it if you were able to call in during my absence and ensure everything is going as it should. My sister is quite capable of dealing with day-to-day eventualities, but I would be happier if I knew there was someone who she could turn to if necessary.”

“Of course, I will,” Bilbo replied. “I would be delighted to do so. I hope the arrangement will be acceptable to your sister.” It wasn’t what he’d hoped for, and although he liked the boys and had truthfully said he respected Lady Dis and would be extremely happy to get to know her better, he would have preferred something involving more contact with Durin.

“Dis and I discussed it this morning, and I can assure you she is fully in favour of the idea and will tell you this herself over tea.”

Durin said no more, and Bilbo did his best to hide his disappointment but was unable to say much on the remainder of the journey.

Once seated around the tea table, Lady Dis said, “Did my brother manage to speak to you about our hopes you would provide me with some support when he is in town?”

“Yes,” Bilbo replied, “And I’ll very happily do everything in my power to provide whatever assistance you require.”

“Thank you,” Lady Dis smiled. “And did my brother explain this would require your presence at times when he was here as well? To only appear when he is away would cause a scandal.” She looked from Bilbo to Durin. “No, I see he didn’t.”

Durin spluttered something about, “He might not want to spend so much time here.”

“Oh really,” Lady Dis exclaimed. “I go to all this trouble to find an excellent reason why you should spend time with Mr Baggins, Thorin, and you fail to mention it.”

Bilbo saw Durin going red and hoped he wasn’t copying him.

“Mr Baggins,” Lady Dis said, “I realise you may now have changed your mind about our proposition …”

“Oh,” Bilbo replied. “I would be more than delighted to agree to this proposition, Lady Dis.”

“Excellent, then I shall leave you two to discuss the arrangement between you.” Lady Dis stood, inclined her head and departed.

Bilbo and Durin looked at each other in stunned silence before Durin shook his head and said, “I trust you will call me Thorin when we are alone or with immediate family.”

“And you must call me Bilbo.”


End file.
